undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
FightZone
Cast * James Centers * Nathaniel Centers * Aaliyah Centers * Nico Knittel * John-Michael Sauceda * Rachel Hollinger Modes * Story Mode: Fight through a story mode intertwining the four universes, fought using the normal fighting style. * Adventure Mode: Fight through a story mode intertwining the four universes, using your CaC to fight against many different villians * Multiverse Mode: Fight through many different special Arcade towers with various rewards * Versus Mode: Fight Against other players * Online Mode: Fight Against other players online Plot Main Article: Story Mode Characters Shonen Jump # Goku (Base, Kaio-Ken, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJB, Ultra Instinct) Ball # Vegeta (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, Majin Vegeta, SSJB) Ball # Teen Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) Ball # Future Trunks (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJA) Ball # Frieza (Final Form, 100%, Golden Frieza) Ball # DLC: Super Buu (Base, Buutenks, Buuhan) Ball # DLC II: Cooler (Fourth Form, Fifth Form) Ball # Naruto Uzamaki (Base, Six Paths Sage, Tailed Beast) Naruto # Sasuke Uchicha (Base, Perfect Susano'o) Naruto # Sakura Haruno Naruto # Kakashi Hatake (Base, Mangekyou Sharingan, Perfect Susano'o) Naruto # Gaara Naruto # DLC: Sai Naruto # DLC II: Deidara Naruto # Monkey D. Luffy (Base, Gear Fourth) Piece # Roronaro Zoro (Base, Armament Haki) Piece # Vinsmoke Sanji Piece # Boa Hancock Piece # Marshall D. Teach Piece # DLC: Nico Robin Piece # DLC II: Donquixote Doflamingo Piece # Izuku Midoriya (Base, Shoot Style) Hero Academia # Katsuki Bakugo Hero Academia # Shoto Todoroki Hero Academia # Ochaka Uraraka Hero Academia # Shota Aizawa Hero Academia # DLC: Tomura Shigaraki Hero Academia # DLC II: All Might (True Form, Hero Form) Hero Academia # Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Merged Hollow Form, Bankai) Bleach # Renji Abari (Shikai, Bankai) Bleach # Sosuke Aizen Bleach # Toshiro Hitsuyaga Bleach # Ulqourria Cipher Bleach # DLC: Uryu Ishida Bleach # DLC II: Byakuya Kuchiki Bleach Indie Games # Frisk Undertale # Toriel Undertale # Sans Undertale # Undyne Undertale # Papyrus Undertale # DLC: Asgore Undertale # DLC II: Chara Undertale # Freddy Fazbear FNaF # Foxy The Pirate Fox FNaF # William Afton # The Puppet [FNaF # Springtrap FNaF # DLC: Circus Baby FNaF # DLC II: Ennard FNaF # Cuphead Cuphead # Mugman Cuphead # King Dice Cuphead # The Devil Cuphead # Lady Chalice Cuphead # DLC: Hilda Berg Cuphead # DLC II: Cala Maria Cuphead # Isaac of Isaac # Eden of Isaac # Azazel of Isaac # Lazarus of Isaac # Cain of Isaac # DLC: Eve of Isaac # DLC II: Blue Baby of Isaac # Shovel Knight Knight # Black Knight Knight # Specter Knight Knight # Plague Knight Knight # King Knight Knight # DLC: The Enchantress Knight # DLC II: Shield Knight Knight Cartoon Network # Finn Time # Jake Time # Marceline Time # Ice King Time # Princess Bubblegum Time # DLC: The Lich Time # DLC II: Hunson Abadeer Time # Mordecai Show # Rigby Show # Skips Show # Benson Show # Pops Show # DLC: Death Show # DLC: CJ Show # Black Hat Villainous # Dementia Villainous # 5.0.5 Villainous # Dr. Flug Sys Villainous # Penumbra Villainous # DLC: Dark Phantom Villainous # DLC II: Sunblast Villainous # Gumball World of Gumball # Darwin World of Gumball # Anais World of Gumball # Nicole World of Gumball # Rob World of Gumball # DLC: Penny Fitzgerald World of Gumball # DLC II: Yuki Yoshida World of Gumball # Steven Universe Universe # Pearl Universe # Amethyst Universe # Garnet Universe # Connie Universe # DLC: Jasper Universe # DLC II: Peridot Universe Horror # Slenderman Creepypasta # Jeff The Killer Creepypasta # Eyeless Jack Creepypasta # Ticci Toby Creepypasta # Jane The Killer Creepypasta # DLC: Clockwork Creepypasta # DLC II: Laughing Jack Creepypasta # Jason Voorhees Slasher # Michael Myers Slasher # Freddy Kreuger Slasher # Ghostface Slasher # Leatherface Slasher # DLC: Pinhead Slasher # DLC II: Chucky Slasher # Rick Grimes Dead # Glenn Rhees Dead # Lee Everret Dead # Michonne Dead # Daryl Dixon Dead # DLC: Clementine Dead # DLC II: Kenny Dead # Sam Winchester Supernatural # Dean Winchester Supernatural # Castiel Supernatural # Bobby Singer Supernatural # Lucifer Supernatural # DLC: Crowley Supernatural # DLC II: Zachariah Supernatural # Kyle Crane Light # Jade Alamar Light # Rais Light # Brecken Light # Rahim Light # DLC: Ezgi Light # DLC II: Allen Camden Light Arenas See: Stages Factions See: Factions Achievements & Trophies See: Achievements & TrophiesCategory:Games Category:James Centers Category:UNDERTALE Category:Dragon Ball Category:Capcom Category:Horror Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Steven Universe Category:Square Enix